When You Were Mine
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: AU KikyoInuyashaKagomeit's a different type of story than most,i think.Please take time to read it.Flames Welcome.


AN:the song is called "When You Were Mine" by the Dixie Chicks.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

_I can't find a reason to let go,_

Kikyo sighed as she walked down the abandoned street towards her apartment.'It use to be our apartment.',she thought sadly,looking down at the ground as thoughts of her love played in her mind.'I should hate him,try to forget him...but I just can't.',she slowly walked up the stairs of her building and opened the door to her apartment.

_Even though you've found a new love and she's what your dreams are made of._

Kikyo slowly sat down on her couch and stared blankly at the wall ahead.Thoughts of her love,Inuyasha,and his new girlfriend tormenting her mind.Her name was Kagome.From what Kikyo had heard,Kagome was a sweet girl and every man wanted her.'Why did mine have to be one of them too?',she thought sadly.Kagome was perfect and Inuyasha wasn't passing her up anytime soon.

_I can find a reason to hang on,what went wrong can be forgiven,_

'I wish he could forget about her and come back home.This is where he belongs.',she thought as she looked at all the pictures of them on walls and shelves.'So many happy moments.Do all those mean nothing?',she wondered.It wasn't the first time she had gone over this subject in her mind.They were so happy.What went wrong? 'Inuyasha,come back to me.We can try again,I'll do better.',she thought staring pleadingly at a picture of Inuyasha's smiling face.

_Without you it ain't worth living alone._

Kikyo decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep.This whole deal was weighing down on her heavily.She slowly got undressed and slipped into the comforts of her bed.Kikyolooked at the empty space beside her and let out a dry sob abd closed her eyes in an attempt to forget about all this,at least for a while

_Sometimes I wake up cryin' at night,_

Not so long after drifting off did Kikyo sit up in her bed,tears flowing freely down her face.'Another nightmare.Why won't they stop!',she thought while tears continued down her cheeks.

_And sometimes I scream out your name._

'Why did things have to be this way! What did I do to make him leave me!',she thought while more tears came."Why Inuyasha! Why!",Kikyo screamed into the empty room as she sobbed harder.This wasn't the first time this happened.Ever since finding out about Inuyasha's affair,the crying came every night.Each time worst than the last.

_What right does she have to take you away,when for so long you were mine._

'How could someone he just met take him away! He was mine,he loved me until she came!.That little tramp!',Kikyo sobbed harder,ashamed she had sunk so low to say that about someone who probably had no idea she was suffering so.

_I took out all the pictures of our wedding day,_

Giving up on sleep for the rest of the night,Kikyo put on her robe and went into her living room and lit a few candles to give a gentle light to the dark room.She then went over to the tall bookself and picked out an old photo album and she smiled in remembrance of the memories within it.'Our wedding pictures.',She thought looking over the first page filled with photos while she sat down in the middle of the floor near the candles.

_It was a time of love and laughter,happy ever after,_

Kikyo smiled as her eyes looked over the happy moments.One picture was of she and Inuyasha cutting the cake,another was of her walking down the asile.And her favorite one her mother took was one of their kiss.She smiled brighter as the memory surfaced in her mind.She wasn't aware of the new tears forming in her eyes while she looked over the picture.

_But even those old pictures have begun to fade,_

Her smile faded when there were no more pictures.That wonderful day seemed so long ago.Even the pictures were losing their color.

_Please tell me she's not real and that you're really coming home to stay._

Kikyo looked at her front door.It was normally the time he came back from work.It was so hard to getover the feeling of expecting him home everyday.'I wish this was all one big dream.That in reality Kagome dosen't exist and Inuyasha will come in here any moment,asking about dinner.',She laughed but it was humorless.She so badly wanted to believe that it was all one hellish nightmare,but she knew it was anything but.

_Sometimes I wake up cryin' at night,and sometimes I scream out your name,_

Kikyo looked back over the pictures,trying to burn every detail into memory again.She wished those days weren't over,that everything was still alright.

_What right does she have to take your heart away,when for so long you were mine._

She heaved a dry sob,slowly taking out each picture and laying them around her so she was surrounded by them.'I thought we were the perfect,happy family.',she thought in a daze as she kept staring at the pictures.

_I can give you two good reasons to show your love's not blind,_

'Did Inuyasha think I didn't love him? Is that why he went to the arms of another?',she wondered,her brain going over all the possiblities.'He should have known I did.I gave him everything.Does our life mean nothing to him now?',she thought,her eyes widening.

_He's two and she's four and you know they adore you.So how can I tell them you've changed your mind,_

'What about our children? Do they not matter anymore!',she thought in horror.She had sent her son and daughter to her mother's house.She didn't want them around during this whole affair.'But what about when they get back? How do I tell them daddy is not coming home?',she wondered as new tears came.

_Sometimes I wake up cryin' at night,_

_And sometimes I scream out your name._

_What right does she have to take your heart away,_

_When for so long you were mine._

Kikyo layed down in the middle of her pictures,looking at the wall hopelessly.'What now? How can I live without him?',she thought as rivers of tears streamed down her face.Her hand reached for the nearest picture and pulled it into her mine of vision.It was a picture of Inuyasha and her.They were both smiling for the camera.Inuyasha seemed truly happy,his eyes shinning.The more Kikyo stared at the picture,the more the tears came.

_I remember when you were mine._

Kikyo pulled the picture to her chest and closed her eyes,dreaming of times when Inuyasha and she were still in love.


End file.
